What Lurks Behind
by AsISinkDownIntoLight
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Voldermort's eye's are red? And How much the Volturi want to rule the world? What does Bella Potter have to do with this? What about Edward? Cannon Pairings NM/HBP
1. Preface

What Lurks Behind.

Summary: Have you ever wondered why Voldermort's eye's are red? And How much the Volturi want to rule the world? What does Bella Potter have to do with this? What about Edward?

I don't own anything

Preface

I knew I would have to walk out there and face my killer, I knew I would die.

I knew I would never see him again; it was like James all over again but I kept going.

I dodged by people not letting them see me, I didn't have times for goodbye's.

I knew I was leaving this world, but I kept going with my brother by my side, my head held high.

I was going to do this for you my love, for your world, for your soul.

Goodbye.

A/N: My new story, I hope you like this. This is a E/B story.


	2. The Hairy Giant

Chapter 1

I swear one day I will slap that horse woman. My dear aunt petunia, god she make my skin crawl, who exactly does that woman think she is? Yes, it was such a lovely thing to do bringing her niece and nephew in to her house, for them to cook and clean for her and live in an cold basement, such a kind, giving woman.

I am Isabella Potter, Bella please, Isabella drives me up the wall but I suppose its an up on 'girl' and 'it'. I have one brother, my twin Harry, we look nothing alike, I have deep brown hair, that has strands of red in if you look close enough (from my mother), and dull brown eyes. Where my brother has, black scruffy hair an bright emerald eyes, completely unfair.

Our parents, James and Lilly Potter, died in a car crash when we were 1 years old, that's why we have the scars we do, Harry on his forehead mine n my upper arm, both identical lightning bolts. I often wondered why they were exactly same and never faded, but Harry all ways brushed it of as we cut our selves on the same thing.

But now I sleep, I sleep in an old bed bunk with my brother and remember the that are my only link to my mother 'Goodnight my angles, sleep tight, sleep well, dream and live, I am here'. For now I sleep and get ready for one of the biggest days of my life, my 11th birthday.

--What Lurks Behind--

The sun awoke me as usual streaming through the only small window In the basement, I reached out and stretched and gave the mattress above me playful push, to wake my sleeping brother. I step out of my bed and lean over the bar and shout "Come on, wake up birthday boy" Ah, that woke him, I could imagine him as a big Labrador when someone dared say the word 'walkies', with that look on his face.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Mr. Potter"

"Morning Bells" He sat up and stretched then scratched the back of his head while running his hands through his hair. "Happy Birthday" he said then jumped down on to his feet.

I gave him a hug with my own Happy birthday to him. We separated and got changed, the good things about being twins is that you can get changed in front of them without getting embarrassed. I grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up the stairs into the all white kitchen.

We were expected to cook for the Dursleys, it wasn't exactly the easiest job in the world, especially if you had to feed Dudley, or the local Garbage can as I like to call him.

The mail arrived when we were eating, we were alerted by the sound of letters dropping on the door mat.

"Get the post, Dudley" said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it"

"Get the post, Harry"

"Make Dudley get it

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley" I couldn't help but snicker at the expression on Harry's face when he lunged the stick, the glare on Uncle Vernon's didn't go a miss either.

"I'll go with you Harry" I mainly said that to get away from that stupid stick that Dudley was swinging in my direction. We walked out together and sorted through the mail, nothing of real interest, bill, bill, postcard, letter addressed to me and Harry, junk - hang on, what? We never got letters ever. Harry looked to me and asked an unanswered question. _Should we open it? _I just nodded and looked back down to the letter. The letter said:

_Mr. H & Miss. I Potter_

_The Basement _

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whining_

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellow-ish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

A loud thumping noise alerted us of Vernon standing behind us, his pudgy arm stretched round us and grabbed the letters out of our hands."trying to read our letters were you? I don't know what happened to man-" He stopped talking abruptly and turned and ugly shade of purple as he looked down at our letter. "Petunia" His half strangled yell echoed through the hall.

Our aunt came running through the hall holding her unused apron up from her knees, she came to a stop and looked down at the letter in Uncle Vernon's Hands and gasped. She stormed to us grabbed at the scruff of our necks and stomped through the hall dragging us along and pushing us down the stair cases to the Basement then slamming the door all the while shouting "Get down there and stay down there!"

--What Lurks Behind--

I'm not sure what exactly happened after that, Harry got mad like Harry always does and starts shouting while I just lay down on my bed and pout (I don't think I'm pouting but apparently I am, says Harry)

After a few hours there were a series of loud crashes, that sounded suspiciously like the door banging open and closed and Vernon's unmistakable shouting noises. I jumped out of bed and ran up the stairs hoping I was about to wittiness Vernon murder. Okay that was a tad harsh but I was really curious.

Standing there in the doorway was the biggest man I've ever seen, nearly twice as tall as your average man and with a full head and beard of frizzy black hair.

"Harry, Isabella" the man greeted us, I had a weird but good felling about this guy, whoever he is, so I nodded my head in greeting.

"I apologize for my bluntness, but who may I ask are you?"I asked

"I young Miss. Potter am Hagrid, Keeper of the keys at Hogwarts" Hogwarts? That's a new one, I looked over at my brother and raised an eyebrow at his confused look and nodded my head in his direction and he sighed and turned back to Hagrid. That was our twin talk at work basically we had a silent conversation that went a bit like this:

_'What's Hogwarts?' - H_

_'Ain't' got a clue' -B_

_'Should we ask?' -H_

_'You can, I asked the first one' -B_

_'fine' -H_

"So, what's Hogwarts?" Hagrid looked shocked so Harry quickly mumbled a "Sorry"

"S_orry?_" barked Hagrid, turned to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back in to the walls. "I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"

This man was beyond weird, he comes in here breaking doors down knowing all our names, claims to come from some 'Hogwarts' and knew our parents, who the hell is this person? "All what?" I had to ask.

"ALL WHAT" Hagrid thundered "Now wait just on second" his voice wreaked the walls where the Dursleys were still cowering. "Do you mean ter tell me" He growled at them "that these kids – these kids! - knows nothin' about – about ANYTHING?"

"I know_ some_ things" My idiot brother blurted out " I can, you know, do maths and stuff" I nudged him in his ribs. Hard. I made him wince, I think that should got the message across. Hagrid simply waved his hand in out direction and said,

"About_ our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Yer parents' world_."

"What world?" I asked rather timidly, this man might just be bonkers, I'm glad he and harry met any way.

Hagrid looked like he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" he boomed. He turned around to look at us desperately "But yeh must know must know about yer mum and dad," he said " I mean, they're _famous_. _You're_ famous."

"What? My – Our mum and dad weren't famous, were they?" _Were they?_

"Yeh don't know … yeh don't know ..." He ran his hands through his hair while mumbling under his breath. "You don't know what you _are_?"

Vernon finally summoned up the courage to shout up at Hagrid " Stop!" He commanded "Stop! I forbid you tell them any more!"

"You never told 'em? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from us?" I demanded, I don't know what was going on and I really don't know who I'm more mad at the moment.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in Panic, Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh" Said Hagrid " Harry, Isabella – Yer Wizards" Excuse me, ha I thought you said wizard funny, I turned my head to look at Harry but he looked deep in thought, I looked to Hagrid he looked 100% serious, when I looked at the horror stricken faces of the Dursleys it finally made sense. In a 'I haven't got a clue what's going on sense.'

I'm a witch.

"Read you're letter" Hagrid said searching through his enormous pockets before locating two letters and handing them to us I pulled mine apart almost immediately, I wanted to make sure I had this right. The in the same elegant emerald – green writing was my proof.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,_

_Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International_

_Confed. Of Wizard's)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await an owl by no later that 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Deputy Headmaster._

Dear god I'm a Witch.

And that was when I fainted.

A/N: The first chapter! Do you like? Should I go on?


	3. Flashbacks

Chapter 2

From that day on me and my brother learnt about stuff that you usually only hear about in fairy tales and nightmares. I learnt about magic, real magic, I did things that I never thought I could do. I learnt about on of the best things in my life, Quidditch, I made chaser in my second year, while Harry got on the team in our first, and became the youngest seeker in history. Overall I think Gryfindor got pretty lucky.

But in a world so magical there is always the stuff of nightmares. So many nightmares its hard to make sense. The one that will always haunt my life, my choices, my future is what happened to Mum and Dad.

_Lord_ Voldermort killed them, while they tried to save us from him. My mother took the killing cruse for Harry and me, so we would live, and then our killing curse rebounded, killing you-know-who.

Or so we thought.

Until we witnessed Cedric Diggory's death, and the re-birth of Voldermort using our blood, a bone of his farther, flesh of a servant and venom of an ally.

We've thought our battle's every year, the Philosopher's stone in our first year, the chamber of secrets in the second (which I sadly got petrified before I actually got to fight), Then I found out Ron's rat is really a man, who works for old voldie and is my dad's old best mate, but rated him out (no pup intended) to the Death Eaters. The in forth year Harry took part in the Triwizard cup and won, I got captured then we had to fight our way out of Death Eater's hands.

But the worst,

Most Deadly,

The Evillest,

The Pinkest,

Four words ladies and Gentlemen,

Four words that will scar you forever,

The Queen of toads.

_Shudders._

Dolores. Jane. Umbridge.

Came in our fifth year, on my worst, we faced the biggest battle yet, and won. We found out about prophecy, involving out lives:

_...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

We found out about Sirius, our God Farther, who very nearly died in the Department of Mysteries and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks (who with a little push here and there will be on their way to the church soon).

But most importantly on my twelfth Birthday My metamorphic ability's kicked in, I can look like whoever I want, awesome, right?

--What Lurks Behind--

_5 Year Later_

Christmas Break went to quick for my liking, we spent Christmas at the Burrow with the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley went a bit overboard this year, she cooked enough for the five thousand, and invited nearly everyone in the order to dinner.

We had just returned and were lounging in the Gryfindor common room when a small boy with mousy brown hair and wide fearful eyes approached my arm chair.

We were all sitting in the far corner of the room, Harry and Ron were spread out over the two small sofas, Hermione was curled up in an arm chair with a book, and Ginny was sitting cross legged leaning on Harry's sofa. I was stretched out over an arm chair with my legs dangling over the edge.

"Bella?" The boy asked in a squeaky voice. I tilted my head back to see him.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore said to give this to you," He handed me a piece of parchment rolled up and tied by a bow.

"Thanks" I told him as I opened the letter _Bella_ it read:

_I need a word with you, as possible as soon as possible, Bring you brother if you wish._

_Professor Dumbledore_

What could he want now?

--What Lurks Behind--

We approached the stone gargoyle slowly and stood outside, Harry turned towards me and asked, "Did he put the password on?"

"No but I know it, Cockroach Clusters" I said and the gargoyle jumped out of the way, revealing the stair case, the two travelled up and we called in by there headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore waved them I and offered them a seat, "Me and the order have been speaking of your safety, Bella. We've come up with a plan, to move you, to a safer, more protected area.

"It also will be far away so they wont think about looking for you where were sending you."

"When am I being sent, sir?" I didn't like this one bit I was being split from my brother and I hated it.

"A week, so we can stage your disappearance,"

"Disappearance?" Harry added raising one eyebrow.

"We will make it look like we have no idea where you went, making the dark side look like they have the upper hand."

"And where exactly am I being sent?"

"Forks, Washington."

A/N: Review please :P


	4. Enter Bella Swan

Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Harry Potter.

Forks was wet and cold. Everything Bella hated, and although England rains a whole lot and isn't exactly the Mediterranean it at least has the decency to show the sun more than 2 or 3 times a year and not snow in the middle of June.

I had been here for two days and I had already deemed this place my absolutely worst place in the world. Charlie, the unsuspecting fool had a memory charm put on him, so him and every other person her in the dreary town thinks I'm his daughter.

He bought me a old beat up truck from his old friend Billy Black, I actually really liked it and after I tinkered with the engine a bit it was all but new. I had to go to Forks high for the time I was there, but that didn't seem to bad.

It was at lunch when I first spotted them, five of them sitting like perfect statues created out of marble, I knew what they were the second I saw them, apart of me wanted to shout to the people around me 'run, run its not safe, there vampires' but another apart of me wanted to wait and watch to see what they would do.

I asked about them, and a girl called Jessica called them the 'Cullens', the name sent relief and terror down my spine. Relief because it had been documented that the Cullens were one of the few animal drinking family's known by the wizarding world and terror because it was greater temptation for them than most vampire.

I couldn't stop watching them, I had to see what they were doing, some say I had a bit of a hero complex (I share the with Harry), but I had to make sure everyone was safe and there no threat.

Just before the bell rang they all got up and walked out of the cafeteria, they made it look easy graceful. I followed with everyone else when the bell actually did ring.

I had biology next after lunch, it was the other side of the building so I used all my years of experience of running around Hogwarts to get there in time ,when I came to the classroom I hung up my coat and turned to face-

"Remus?"

"Bella?" His expression must of matched mine because his face was almost as confused as I felt. I smiled and reached forward to hug him.

"I knew you were being sent away, but since when were you coming to forks?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"I've been here a month already, when did you get here?"

"Two days ago, Dumbledore always has these things planed though doesn't he?"

He laughed and said "Come talk to me after school, but now take a seat next to," He paused and gave me a wary look "Mr. Cullen"

I turned to look at Edward Cullen looked weirdly between us. I smiled at Remus and as I walked away said "Will do Professor lupin." With a salute I sate down next to the unbelievably beautiful vampire.

--ox-What Lurks Behind —ox--

And I fell in love with the unbelievably beautiful vampire

I kept all my secrets from him.

And he left me.

Broken.

A/N: Okay really short chapter, didn't really put much in to that, only took an hour or so to do. It starts to pick up now, she'll be going back to Hogwarts soon, in the next chapter or so. I really want to know what you think of this, so review please :D! Happy New Year"


	5. Ironic

Chapter 5

Life just wasn't right any more it was like a huge hole through my heart, Remus was always there, any time I needed him but nothing helped. I know who I needed. But neither of them were here any more.

Edward, well he wasn't coming back. Ever. Harry was in England and to far away to talk too. I knew Remus was trying to get me home,he'd gone to an order metting to try to talk to Dumbledore but failed. I knew I had to get home soon, I needed Harry.

Everything reminds me of him, everywhere I looked there were reminders, it felt like everything and everyone was watching me. It was like a massive pantomime where you would shout at me 'He's behind you, he behind you', but when you turned around he wasn't there.

The nightmares weren't helping either, I've always had nightmares, the worst kind especially when it was Lord Voldermort in your head, but I think these are even more terrifying, there's nothing, just an empty a forest.

I had packed everything I had already, all in a bottomless trunk, waiting for the word so I could escape. Charlie though was going to Renee's soon and that was why I was always packing. Remus had gone to another order metting tonight, they were getting more and more often, he had said that Dumbledore was definitely going to be at this metting, because he was always out.

I was sitting in my room waiting for him to tell me what was going on when he apparated in.

"Well can I go home yet," As as way of greeting sitting up straighter.

He sat down on my computer chair a said "Yes, you can, Dumbledore said it was about time you came home anywhere,"

Smiling I answered "What about you can you come home yet?"

"Not yet soon, though" Remus said sighing and shaking his head.

"Missing the Mrs?" I asked laughing.

"Something like that." He replied smiling.

I was ready by the next afternoon all my things had been packed and re-packed and the whole town had been removed of the memory charm so it looked as if I never existed.

Ironic really.

I had said goodbye to Remus and used his floo to get to Hogwarts. After what seen like an age I stepped out of he grate in the headmasters office. Dumbledore was no where in sight so I set down my case and magicked it to my room.

It was like and old blanket, being back at Hogwarts, warm, comforting. You know every bit of it even though it has imperfections you love it. I walked down the corridor towards the great hall where I could hear the students a dinner.

I paused when I got the door, my hand on the handle, I took a deep breath, putting up a tough mask. I focused on my hair and scrunched up my features, My hair grew out more and had several red and gold streaks through it.

As confidently as I could I opened the door and walked into the great hall. Whispers and pointing followed me as I walked over towards the Gryfindor table, I knew there where rumours going round, in my absence, some said I was dead, that I dropped out, that I was captured by death eaters; although my favourite one was that I drowned while battling a sea tortoise.

I nodded my head in Dumbeldore's direction, and sat down next to a beaming Harry, I leaned towards him and put my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around me.

I was home.

Were no inhuman vampires could break me. Figuratively. Literally.

_Or so I thought._

A/N: AHHH another one, really, really short but I quite liked it, did you? I'm working on a Charlie/OC and a Reading harry potter story at he moment so I've been slow on the updates.


	6. Pain

Chapter 6

School was easier than it should be, I fit right in, I could blend right into the background, which of course with the help of my metamorphic ability's. Some times though it was like putting on a show, people whispered and pointed at me and Harry like always though.

A show in a show.

I masked everything, no one knew I was suffering, I did everything as before, only tying to hold myself together this time.

Harry knew something was wrong, but that was Harry, he knew to much for his own good, plus with the twin thing, I didn't really stand a chance of not telling him. But right not I didn't really feel like having a heart to heart with my brother about my vampire ex-boyfriend who dumped my sorry behind.

Hermione wasn't much better than Harry, she just knew things with out being told them, her and Ginny would probably get on with Alice-

_Wince_

It was hard not to think of them even if it did cause me irrational pain. I would never forget them even if I did avoid thinking of them, I carry around a constant reminder, not just my hallow heart but my scarred wrist.

Harry had made a point of asking me where I had gotten it from and I had scowled at him and asked _"Do you honestly expect me to remember where all my scars come from?" _and he let it pass. How could I forget where I got this scar from?

Mrs. Weasley had sniffed at my ability of getting hurt so easily and claiming to be putting to much pressure on her poor heart.

I had gotten hurt in a crossfire of a badly preformed prank (To make everyone who had walked though the charms corridor squeak out embarrassing phrases) and I had been sent to Madam Pomfrey to be fixed, when she had found he scar and looked up to me in a mixture of horror and fear and mumbled something about Dumbledore.

Vampires in the magical world were a lot more common than them in the human world, when I saw the Cullens away from the magical world, I took I as they had never heard of anything remotely magic let alone lived in that world. That's why I never reviled anything to them, I was just a human to them, to Edw- _Him, _I wouldn't need protection if they knew, it would ruin their perfect image of me for them, who was I to do that to them.

A month had gone by since I had left forks, I thought of them all the time, they were a permanent fixture in my mind, I wanted to stop the pain, but I would never give the memory's I had of them, not even the bad ones, they proved they were real, not just my over active imagination.

The Great Hall was full that night, the tables were heaving, as me and Harry sat at the end of the table. The rumble of talking stopped as the headmaster stood up to address the students.

"Good Evening, I would like to introduce a new family, to our halls, but as it appears they are running late," He paused to look over the curious faces "But no worry, It so happens our very own, Miss Potter would like to speak."

I blushed as I made my way over to the front of the hall, It was an unfamiliar emotion, these days, I couldn't recall the last time I actually even blushed.

I ran my hand through my purple streaked hair as I began to speak, "Darker times are approaching, Voldemort," It didn't escape my notice that nearly everyone in the hall had an reaction to my speaking his name, "_Voldermort _is gaining power, and will continue to do so, unless we fight back. I am opening a defence group, something you come to if you want, to help improve our chan-"

**Bang**

The Great Hall's doors banged open.

My face rose in surprise, my eyes and mouth open wide, I felt the colour of my hair change, my highlights drop out, my eyes turning from shocking green to deep chocolate.

Seven spectacular faces stared back at me.

A/N I'm sorry for lack of updates and when I actually update there so short. I'm half way through the next one so hopefully it will be out soon.


	7. Heartbeats

Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter (pout)

There was no air, my lungs had deflated and were sagging against my rib cadge. My heart was racing, twice, triple the speed that it should be. Surely that wasn't healthy.

I felt fear as well as shock, they were here, the could hurt me so badly, with a single word, touch even a feeble breath. My emotions were in turmoil, I must have been giving Jasper a heart attack.

If my sluggish muscles in my arms and legs were working I could reach out and touch there cold, hard, marble skin. They were so close.

People were staring, at the Cullens, at me, at our strange little silent staring contest.

My eye caught Alice's, the pain doubled again, her inhumanly beautiful face stretched out into a charming grin. As if she knew this was going to happen. Ahh, who was I kidding, of course she knew this was going to happen.

My eyes scanned over their beautiful faces etched in shock. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme.

Edward.

The intense pain doubled again, my legs gave way under me. I didn't faint though. Some part in my subconscious knew that this moment s to precious to miss, that if I closed my eyes it would all disappear.

There was yelling an shouting all around me, but it was all blocked out. My vision was in slow motion, sound muffled by my own racing heart.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Harry rushing towards me. He knelled next to me shaking my shoulder.

My hearing came back first. I could hear Harry's low anxious voice startling my vision back to normal as I turned back to Harry.

"Bella, Bella you okay" He spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I.." I couldn't speak, the lump in my throat was to big to force words out of.

They were moving closer, at a speed that very nearly gave them away. Edward and Carlisle crouched down next to me.

He took hold of my arm. The electricity was still there, shocking me even further into reality.

"Bella," he swallowed "are you okay?" He was scanning me as though to check if I still had all my limbs attached.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded "Ho do you know her?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He threw back.

"I'm her brother," He spat out "who ar-"

Dumbledore chose that moment to interrupt. He started to introduce to the school as Harry lead me back towards the table, leaving a rather shocked Edward Cullen behind.

The Cullens sat close by while dinner was served. People started to file out when they started to speak but once again they were interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Lets take this to my office shall we?" He said jovially as he tapped his heels together as he started the walk back to his office.

A/N: Shortest chapter so far, I'm sorry, but the next on is going to be much, much longer and in Edwards POV, yes scream dearies!


	8. Bright Green Man

Chapter 8

Edward POV

It was the hardest thing I has ever done, The lies I had spouted that day were unbelievable, How could she ever believed me? I loved her with all my heart. I always had, anyone could tell, the only person with a difficulty to understand that was Bella herself.

How could she doubt the unwavering love I held for her?

Life had been pointless without her, the days and nights blended into each other. I felt empty, the days were empty.

My family was concerned, I knew it. Worried abut how I was coping. I would be too, If I was in their position.

I had left the family when it had first happened, but if anything it made it worse, so I came back, It helped marginally, but the pain never stopped. She was my entire existence how I'm still alive without her at my side I will never know.

Everyone was effected, I hurt everyone to save her, but I would do anything to keep her safe, even if I had to hurt myself and my family, anything for her to be safe. I was the danger, I was a vampire, Why I ever even thought we could have a relationship I'll never know, all I do know is I'll treasure every single moment my angel ever graced me with her presence.

Alice, wanted to hate me, I had taken her away from her best friend, her only human friend and unwilling Barbie doll. But she also knew how much it hurt to away from her so she kept her tongue and was just grateful that I had come home.

Esme and Carlisle were upset to have lost their youngest daughter but went along with it because I was their first and had always listed to my opinions to what was best for the family. Emmett was his usual happy self, but you could see underneath that he really was upset about losing Bella, he had thought abut him as his little sister.

Jasper was plagued with guilt about what happened, and had threw himself into improving his control, I knew he hoped for me to go back to her one day, so when that day came he was ready for Bella and her potent blood.

Rosalie had the most surprising reaction, I knew she didn't like having the secret out and she took it out on Bella. But now she seem actually remorseful that she had constantly hurt me and my Angel. I think she finally saw how much I loved her and hated that anyone one in the family was hurt. Underneath the hard cold exterior was a frightened, vulnerable girl.

-ox-What Lurks Behind-xo-

We were living in New York for the moment, in an old fashioned county manor, with all the original features, that Esme adored, I suggested moving here to help her with losing her daughter. I think it helped because she threw herself into designing a whole new house.

The whole family was in the newly decorated living room, Cream and Dark red walls with the original beams and fireplace, for our usual family meeting, I even drug myself out of my room to hear what Carlisle had to say when the small flames started to to grow at an unexpected speed.

We stood and attempted to blow out the flames, lest the house get caught on fire while were in the building. Suddenly the fire turned a startling shade of green and a man steeped out of the flames.

The man appeared to be very old with long grey hair that hung down and an even longer beard that dangled down and was tucked rather neatly into his thick brown belt that kept the bright green robes he wore together. They were an even startling colour than the flames that were now reseeding in the the fire place; they also had rather large silver buttons that shone and sparkled in the light. To top it of he had and equally green pointed hat and half moon shaped glasses perched on the end of his nose. He was Alice's worst nightmare.

Mine and everyone else's reactions except Carlisle was to protect, we all crouched into hunting positions and snarled in the direction of the strange man. It was Carlisle who surprised me he didn't do anything just stared at shock at the man until a grin stretched over his face.

"Ah, Carlisle, Yes I am glad that worked, we accidentally linked up to the Muggles down the street, poor things, we had to get the Americans Minster of Magic team of Obliviators down here, not to happy I tell you. Anyway I don't spouse you have any lemon drops, I'm afraid I left mine with Minerva."

The only thing stranger than the old man's wardrobe taste was his words. His heavy English accent was hard to decipher at first, then he started spewing crazy words out like, _Muggles, Minster of Magic _and _Obliviators, _I was about to suggest we take him to the local hospital when Carlisle stepped forwards to the man.

"Albus, I would know you anywhere, I haven't hear of you in a good 70 years, what are you doing round these parts?" He said as he directed Albus toward to an armchair and we slowly lowered out of crouches.

"You actually, my old friend, I was hoping you could help at the school, a new evil had risen and I'm afraid the outlook is dim." He sighed tiredly and for the first time I realised I could read his mind at all, what was happening? I pushed harder but the walls around his head stayed firmly in place.

Carlisle gestured for us to sit as he sat down next to Esme on the love seat, "The thing is Albus, I've never told them about any of our world." He admitted as if he had made a crime in the eyes in the old man.

"Never? Well I best explain this," He wiggled in his chair as if he was getting comfortable for a great story, "I had better introduce myself then, hadn't I, My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am assuming you will be introducing yourself as well," He gestured towards Esme and waited for her to speak.

"I'm Esme Cullen," She said with more confidence than before, seeing as Carlisle knew this man.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is my husband Jasper Hale," Alice spoke excitedly for her and Jasper, she was blocking me for some reason. Jasper frowned towards the man shielding Alice more than necessary.

"I'm Emmett Cullen and my wife Rosalie Hale," He said this almost as excitedly as Alice obviously looking forward to the story. Rosalie frowned industriously as his gave travelled straight over her.

"Edward Cullen," I said blandly, I didn't have a wife to introduce, my mate was across the country... I snapped out of that before I could start brooding over her and looked back to Dumbledore, who's gaze lingered on him for a moment then returning to his clasped hands.

"As I said I am Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of a school in Scotland called Hogwarts," He paused and drew a breath, he looked like he had said this speech one to many times in his life "Hogwarts is a school that teaches student over 11 magic."

I looked at Dumbledore stupidly, surely no one would believe anything like this but as I looked back at Alice I started to believe this for a nano-second. Alice just looked so excited it was hard not to share her enthusiasm. It was hard to believe but then again we were Vampires...

"You would like proof I see, well then," He pulled out a stick from his robes, it was dark and had several swirls in the wood, he flicked in the direction of the coffee table. It rose in the air and somersaulted it twice then with a second flick of his wand he set the table on fire and after Esmes' concerned gasp he spoke "Carlisle would you care to put it out?"

Carlisle rolled up his sleeve and flicked his wrist, a holder appeared on his forearm, he then again flicked his wrist once again a wand flew out of the holder to his hand. He pointed it towards the still flaming table and with a stabbing movement the fire went out and the table fell to the floor unharmed.

The whole family started unblinkingly between the two men and the table. When we finally came out of the shock; Emmett exclaimed excitedly "Do it again!"

"How is this, I mean, How is it possible?" Rosalie stuttered out.

"How is it possible for you to be a Vampire?" He resorted quietly. It took us a while to accept it but when we did he started to explain to us how Carlisle and he met.

"I met Carlisle after he was in Italy, he was the only of your kind I had ever come across with your extraordinary diet and I sensed magic within him, we talked and he said that sudden bursts of extraordinary things happened around him. I told him about my world, and he quickly learned magic, picking it up at an amazing speed.

"At that time their was an evil wizard Grindwald, he tried to take over the wizarding world but with the help of the light side and Carlisle help we were able to get rid of him and all of his partners." He sighed then turned towards Carlisle.

"The reason I came to see you is to ask for help. 20 Years a go a boy name Tom Riddle grew in power and created a new name. Lord Voldermort decided to rid the world of all non-magical people, Muggles, and witches and wizards born from Muggles, Muggle-borns. A Prophesy was made stating that two twins would destroy him so on Halloween he headed towards the Potters,

"James Potter tried to fight him off but was killed, he travelled up stairs where Lilly Potter was standing blocking the crib where one year old Harry and Isabella Potter laid."

Gasps went up in the room when they heard that he was trying to kill babies. The name Isabella has a trill of pain go through my chest.

"He killed Lily and tried to kill the twins but it didn't work and back fired on him, but he was able to come back again two years ago. The war has started again and we need help,

"We need your help."

A/N: How was that? Did you like Edwards POV? I have another Edwards POV in the next chapter. It will come soon. Review please, tell me what I can do to improve this.


	9. Good Morning Readers

Good Morning Readers,

I'm about to the dreaded thing, not only am I posting a Author Note which I detest doing but I am also putting my story on hiatus.

Wait, no! Don't leave yet. This is not the end, I love this story (or the idea behind the story) I will not be giving this story up, if anything I am giving it the kick up the arse it needs.

I am going to give this story a complete overhaul.

I am going to re-write all the chapters that have already been posted and then write the complete story before posting anything. This could take a month or a year but no matter what it will be done.

I do have restrictions of the amount of time I have to write because I have just been swamped with a large amount of work as well as Physiotherapy and with the decreasing amount of time till Christmas.

If anyone (Experience preferred but not essential) would like to beta my story or has any ideas or comments please PM me, I'll respond ASAP.

For updates please either go to www (dot) asisinkdownintolight (dot) tumblr (dot) com or PM asking for updates.

I will be posting an update a week before re-posting so if anyone would like to re-read before the overhaul they may.

Thank you for your time and patience.

Katie...x


End file.
